


spark.

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I got some steamy in there but idk, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Most of them end with kissing, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Compliation, Other, Sad Ending, but I suck at one shots now, no smut cause I suck at it, this is totally random, weird grinding and shit like that, will add more when I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: every touch sparks a flame.↠a one shots compilation of multiple league pairings cause why not↠i suck at summaries but not oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

She feels the magic flowing into her veins, and Zyra unconsciously smiles. Her sharp eyelids blink, twice as her teammates exchange greetings, and her lips stay shut. 

She struts off, her fingers waving a curt greeting and enters the middle path. The nature here calls out to her, the bushes waving and leaves crackling, the grass familiar to Zyra's feet. 

Zyra lifts a finger, and a beautiful blossom sprouts. How beautiful. She thinks, waiting idly for the minions to arrive. The plants around her seem amiable today. 

She catches a glimpse of a familiar purple scarf, and Zyra's heart feels like stopping, hurting painfully as she feels her plants crumpling. Stop, stop- The leaves wrapping around her loosen, allowing her to breath.

_It can't be him._

__

Zyra tries to maintain a cool face, another plant sprouting near her and attacking the minions. The vines around her spiral out and execute a few minions, yet not easing the anxious pit in her gut.

Her red hair flares, and she sets up another blossom. She needs a protective layer around him. Zyra relies on her blossoms to kill minions, retreating to her turret every time the minion wave ends temporarily.

She doesn't want to meet his eyes- his glowing blue eyes, and her heart is riding along huge waves, seeming like it could fall and shatter.

Sivir on her team cues in, her voice crackling against the Rift, asking what's wrong with her with white letters appearing over her head. Zyra shakes her head in answer to the question, her lips barely forming the message. 

Zyra swears on her plants that he is smirking.

The next minion wave comes, and this time, Malzahar manages to silence her, his Voidlings attacking her leaves. Zyra scowls, her vines suffocating the creatures and reach out to twine around the prophet.

He evades them, floating around and attacking a few minions. 'You'll be executed soon, Ra. ' _Ra. The name he called her when they were together. Once. ___

____

It elicits a sharp hiss from her, and she knows it's true- the prophet always speaks the future. It annoys Zyra, and she feels the vines around her tighten protectively, concentrating on minions. 

____

'You have no right to call me Ra, Malzahar. '  
Zyra spits his name out, vines unleashing again to land some damage. He smirks. 

____

_She suddenly feels she's gagged, before the background fades into the gardens that Zyra owns, and the blue eyed prophet is there. Malzahar is there, and Zyra feels surprise- his chin is resting on her shoulder, and she can smell the familiar scent of spices, tangy and exotic, and the rhythmic breathing next to her ear. She falters._

_____ _

_He starts peppering small kisses by her shoulder, up to her neck, and Zyra feels like heaven. Momentarily. It leaves a trail of marks, her tender skin slightly red, but she doesn't really care anymore._

______ _ _

_No wonder you're still pining for me, hmm, Zyra? _A voice threads into her head, and Zyra's eyes widen as Malzahar suddenly fades into dust behind her, a feeling of helplessness washing over her heart, chilling her to the bone.__

________ _ _ _ _

_Say goodbye, dear Zyra. _Zyra hears the cool voice again, before she feels her throat desperately, and weakly collapses to the ground. The vines wrap around her protectively as she takes her last breath, Zyra's crimson lips open slightly, and Malzahar feels a wave of _something sweet _within him.____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Diana meets her when she respawns, the Lunari glancing at her questionably as they both buy items. 'Do you need help?' She shifts her crescent blade, heading off when Zyra shakes her head. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_If only I could help myself. _Zyra tests her precious before heading off to the path again, heart unwilling.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She knew, Malzahar cast those visions. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her steps aren't that sharp anymore; the grass seems like they sense her reluctance, pulling at her vined heels. Zyra sets up another blossom in resignation, wishing for the fight to end quicker. She wants to get out of this horrid nightmare. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Ra, my apologies.' A distant murmur floats into her ears, but Zyra doesn't know if it's sincere- she never could decipher Malzahar's words fully. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before she knows it, she lets out a scoff, the thorns suddenly protruding from the ground, snapping the prophet up. As if the vines know her feelings, they tighten around him harder, the thorns pricking into his skin. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her blossoms spits venom, and Malzahar manages to cast a vision on her before Zyra watches him fall, gracefully, his scarf fluttering down with him. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zyra feels tears roll down her cheek. _This time, he's sitting on the bed with her, in the dark, enjoying the glowing flowers that grown on her ceiling._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'They look like your eyes.' She points to them, then her fingers unravel his scarf reverently, revealing the tan skin and plump lips._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zyra loved his Voidlike eyes. She preferred his Void warped voice. She liked the blueish glow of the runes embossed on his scarf. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The action causes those very lips to quirk up in a smirk, and Zyra feels slender fingers dance across her waist, to her back before she's completely embasked in the warmth from Malzahar's embrace._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'I know you love them.' He tugs her back, almost possessively to him, and slender fingers start running through her hair. Zyra's lips lift up contentedly._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She loves him. Turning around, Zyra wants to kiss Malzahar's lips- but he's gone. Her heart sinks, deep into her gut, and-_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Zyra! Oh heavens, is the appearance of-' A shriek brings her back to reality; her eyes blink open to find a very annoyed Sivir and a concerned Lulu looking at her. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She's been standing under her turret for a few minutes, letting the minion waves fight each other. When Sivir and Lulu came to gank, the bottom turret destroyed, they found Zyra standing still, her eyes glazed.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Come on, Lulu. Zyra, make sure you're safe. I'll call Diana to gank in if she's available. ' The Battle Mistress hurries away with the yordle, and leaves Zyra with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Malzahar chuckles lowly, as Zyra returns to the lane, mentally disheveled and pale, but she still lashes out with her vines, thorns threatening dangerously.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her blossoms sprout quickly around her, and she finds that she's winning lane, forcing Malzahar to back up slightly. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly- a bolt of moonlight strikes Malzahar, and he hisses as Diana dashes to him, striking her blade in the ground. Zyra's flowers spit venom and vines start to entangle his feet, but the prophet smiles as Diana suddenly collapses. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her face is terror itself, her sigil dimming. Zyra sees her grip on her blade slacken, but they lock eyes and the Lunari manages to flash away, plagued by the horrid visions. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then Malzahar locks eyes with her. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her vines snap up, thorns threatening to kill, but he floats away quickly. Zyra feels a dark and evil presence beneath her, around her, and she's locked in place, her eyes still staring into Malzahar's. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The prophets hovers close to her, his eyes burning with the Void's power, burning into her soul as Zyra feels her soul disintegrating. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He brushes his lips against hers, in those short moments before her demise, those glowing blue eyes looking up at her. They're soft, plump and just the same like the past, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. Zyra manages a shaky breath, her lips quivering. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The last thing she sees is Malzahar's smirk.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The game ends soon, Sivir leading the game and destroying their Nexus. Zyra feels herself transported back to the Institute, the thrum of the magic surrounding her before her vision clears. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The vines twitch, coiling around her fingers,  reminding her of the team fight earlier, that earned Zyra some redemption for her deaths. The thorns suffocating the demon, Evelynn, the girl with the cannon and Malzahar, as her teammates took action. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Malzahar laughed when he fell. She remembers, the sound echoing in her mind, and Zyra quickly dashes off to her quarters. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The comforting scent of nature greets her, poison ivy waving, her leaves whispering a greeting. Zyra's vines greet back, the woman herself too exhausted to lift her fingers. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her heart aches, and it stings, like Zyra's own thorns prickling into it, that it causes her pure agony. She glances down at her hands, a toxic blossom sprouting as she takes in a breath. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zyra goes to the garden after much thought. _It was her sanctuary, her castle and only link to Zyra's heritage, plants sprouting and buds blossoming-  It was Zyra's garden._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Institute had gifted her as an appreciation of Zyra's arrival. It had shocked her, yes, but she grew to love it a few weeks later. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Terenxe, are you faring fine?' Zyra's eyes focus on a blossom with an orange hue, her voice softening as she touched it's petals. The flower was found wilting a few days ago before Zyra planted it in her garden. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The orange petals seemed to glow vibrantly under her touch. Zyra's lips curved into a content smile, almost forgetting the bitterness earlier. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'A pleasure to be in your company, Ra.' A warped voice speaks behind Zyra. She doesn't turn around. It's too familiar, too familiar for her liking, and all the more painful.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zyra feels her heart grow bitter. Bitter as one put too much salt in a soup, bitter as one drank bittergourd juice. No sweetness, maybe an aftertaste of salty, but sweet ceased to exist.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'You have no right to be in this compound, Malzahar.' Zyra hears herself manage to spit out this sentence within the chaos in her heart. Her fingers thread and intertwine with her vines protectively, her back still against him.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her response elicits a throaty chuckle, and Zyra feels Malzahar's glowing eyes bore into her. 'I guess you really want those visions to come true, then. Zyra.' One moment, and her vision fades into purple, the same shade as Malzahar's scarf before merging with a sandy background. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'You take me back. To my gardens. Now.' Zyra turns once her vision is cleared- and regrets it instantly. His eyes stare back into hers, glowing in that shade of blue. She sees a smirk on his plump, plump lips. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her tone drops colder, her thorns reaching out eagerly before Malzahar swats them away. He's floating steadily, while Zyra manages to not stumble with her roots digging in the sand but failing. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I just have a simple request, Ra. I'll let you go if you fulfill it for me, and it's very easy, I assure you.' 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Take me back. Now. I have no time for your petty pleasures, and will not indulge you so.' Zyra grits out the words, full of bitterness and annoyance. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'They are not petty once you know it, I assure you.'

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Anything that pleases the prophet of the Void is petty. Return me to my gardens, or I'll report you to the Institute.'

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'And how are you going to report it?' Malzahar's tone rises to annoyance and Voidlings crack out of the sand, scuttling at her with their multiple eyes. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zyra's thorns hold them off, as her fingers clench into fists. _She never met someone so annoying, _her mind thinks. _But you miss him _. She scolds her thoughts (if that was possible) with adamance.____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Is it wrong to ask a kiss?' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Yes. Now return me.' She senses the direction this conversation is going, and Zyra's senses go into overdrive. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If he dares ask me for a kiss, I'll suffocate and poison him with the most toxic of my thorns- but don't you want it? Malzahar seems to catch on to her thoughts. He chuckles. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I didn't know you were so...desperate, for my kisses, Ra. Thankfully, that's how I love to hear it.' His voice fades into normal, letting Zyra seethe in anger and annoyance.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I do not appreciate being toyed with, and certainly do not need your kisses-' Malzahar swoops in, smirking perfectly as the background fades into Zyra's own gardens.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was chaste, it was tinged bittersweet, it was painful. His lips seems so soft, much softer than last time, and they fit with hers perfectly.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'You're too careless, Zyra.' He says admonishingly, before adjusting his scarf. 'You don't deserve this.' She retorts, her vines ambling to get him.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once he disappears into a portal, Zyra collapses to the floor. _Ittastesbittersobitterandmyhearthurtssomuchpainpainandpain _\- Tears pool in her eyes, but she doesn't close them. Reality shatters around her, cracking like glass in her mind but _she knows that it's going to replay again, and again, as long as Malzahar lasts _.____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___Zyra will not fall so deeply for his tricks for this pain, bittersweet pain to replay again._ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I play around with the Blood Moon skins.

Crickets chirped in the peaceful silence of the wood as a silent figure, stealthily weaved through the trees with agility. 

The brilliant moonlight, white as snow shone upon the woman. She reached the temple, her crescent blade in her hand. 

'What are you doing here, Shadow?' Diana said quietly, only taken a few steps in the temple ruins. Her voice was sharp, her face covered by a mask. 

A silence ensured, before a whispering of fabric was heard. 'It's the Blood Moon Ritual, Diana.' His blades glimmered in the radiance of the moonlight. 'Cleansing is what I have to do.'  He, too was wearing the same mask.

'That is not your purpose, Talon.' Her voice turned cold. 'You are serving Noxus. ' She proceeded to the altar, knowing Talon would not dare to hurt her. Yet.

Diana felt tingling in her veins. The Blood Moon was rising. She would guide the way. The cloaked figure behind her kneeled, and she followed soon after striking her blade in the cracked floor, thrumming with magic.

_She would guide us, show us the way. The Moon will purify this filthy land, and the Lunari shall return. _Diana took off her mask, her moon sigil glowing a crimson red. She spread her arms wide open, basking in the glow. Waiting. Anticipating.__

____

With a quiet thrum, the clouds dissipated, and a blood red glow illuminated the sky and everything beneath it. The two figures in the temple breathed, the sudden power coursing in their blood.

_The power that She has bestowed on us._

__

The moonlight bathed the land in red, and the woman sent up a prayer. Her crescent blade withdrawn, now glimmering a dull red. 

__

Diana's mask now back on, her steps more stable and quiet. The lithe figure was about to exit the holy temple when the shadow stopped her. 'I have cleansing to do, Shadow.' She hissed, as she attempted to proceed into the woods. How unusual, Diana thought. Talon was an assassin that worked alone. 'What motives are you hiding, Talon? ' She raised her crescent blade in defense if he didn't let go.

__

'She spoke to me once.' The two figures stood there, face to face, under the blood red moon. The woman scoffed, but she hesitated. Slightly, but that was already an answer for Talon.

__

Diana gritted her teeth in her mouth. Why would She choose him? But if his claim was true, then she had to respect Her choices.

__

Talon loosened his grip, and the two figures, a woman and a man, descended into the peaceful forest, the Blood Moon washing over them. 

__

It drew the unlikely comrades together, pulling, tugging at them like the inevitable force of the void. Diana's sigil glowed a tantalizing red, her skin luminous, wisps of red mist coiling around her feet, blessed by the Moon.

__

They moved. Unknowingly, yet somehow willing. Their eyes met, under the hazy glow of the moonlight, glowing in the dark. Masks long removed, skin brushing against skin, as each touch was scorching, yet pleasuring. Her warm breath fanned over Talon's skin, going dangerously close.  
   
The fingers that he grazed over her smooth cheeks, and she let out a quiet sigh into his palm, leaning slightly. Talon desired to claim her, behold her, and take Diana as his.  _So vulnerable, and it was all his._

____

The crimson haze from the moon surrounded them lightly, as it was like Her intention for the binding of the two souls.

____

The two figures locked eyes for another heated moment, before lips brushed against each other, warm, soft, making Diana moan slightly in ecstasy. Talon tasting her oh-so-sweet lips, devouring her, addicted to her. _He wanted more._

_____ _

Their bodies drew closer, like pieces in a puzzle, and they fit perfectly. It was like an exquisite painting, each touch a stroke of the brush. It was like it was meant to be.

_____ _

Diana's eyes gazed into Talon's once more, metallic and magnetic, before a night well spent under the blood red moon.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Diana is my favourite champion and her Dark Waters skin is so beautiful omfg I may consider putting her with Vlad in another fic....
> 
> And also, I am so sorry for the cringe and the shortness but I really didn't know how to end it agh I want a beta


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very lengthy one shots bleh

Another warm breeze caressed his skin, and  Yasuo felt cautious. There was this indescribable feeling, some presence, around him and Yasuo hated it. _Normally the things you can't see are the most dangerous, _his mind muttered, and he agreed, even more alert than before. He didn't make his actions cautious, hoping the unknown presence won't notice.__

____

If it was dangerous, Yasuo had to fight it anyway, he decided. 

A faraway laugh, tinkling, sounded so distant and soft flew into his ears, and his spine tingled as he tried to nonchalantly continue drinking his sake. A woman's laugh, that was.

The presence was still there, Yasuo felt, and a soft whisper floated by his ears again, the winds getting more frequent, like they were soothing his skin.

'Who are you?' He whispered, and Yasuo could feel a gentle smile. The winds had slowed, still there but flowing backwards. 'Janna, Keeper of The Winds. ' A thin, transparent silhouette first morphed from the breeze, before becoming more alive.

Wispy, long locks of hair flying around that angelic face, Yasuo's mind concluded. The woman was floating, her skin pale and holding a staff, the winds twirling around her.

The warrior had stood up, slightly wobbly. Is this a angel? His mind probably must be messed up from the sake, Yasuo thought. She was pretty to his eyes.

' Are you a spirit?' His voice sounded weak, and Yasuo mentally cursed himself. Janna  
scoffed, quite unlikely for a figure like her. ' It doesn't mean I'm a spirit if I morph out of a breeze. ' Her voice tinkled, her heavenly face in a slight frown, mixed with teasing? Yasuo didn't know. 

'You're Yasuo, aren't you?' He raised one eyebrow in surprise. The woman continued to talk. 'You're the one that knocked me out. In the Institute.' 

Memories rushed through his head, as the wind soothed his mind, Janna's lips into a slight smile. Yasuo thinks to himself, _how soft and delicious they will taste like if he can just graze- _stop. I don't really know Janna and I'm already thinking how her lips feel like. Berating himself, Yasuo searched through his thoughts.__

____

_It was in one of the battles that he was selected. Yasuo still remembered the tinge of blue energy when he morphed into the Rift, his body immediately controlled by the Summoner. He took a glance in the scoreboard and sighed, relieved. Yamikaze was today's Summoner and he was grateful that Yamikaze knew him well as he played Yasuo a lot. And good, too._

_____ _

_He follows his Summoner's command to the bottom lane, deciding to roam there first. They exchange pleasantries over the few minutes before the minions arrive, Yamikaze directing him to last hit precisely so he earns more._

______ _ _

_Then, suddenly, Yasuo darts backwards with his Summoner's pull, before seeing a bird that attempted to fly at him. Janna. His Summoner's thoughts transmit to his mind, but all it strikes it a clueless question mark._

_______ _ _ _

_His question is answered as a figure floats out of the bush, accompanied by a recognizable woman: Sivir. The Battle Mistress flings her boomerang blade quickly, grasping it back as quickly as it came, Yasuo dodged it's return but not it's throw, earning some damage._

________ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo's eyes unwillingly moved to the tan woman to the support, apparently floating in mid air. It wasn't Syndra without her encircling signature balls; it wasn't Anivia either, the bird with the icy wings._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_He hasn't seen this champion before, the floating woman. Holding a staff and beholding a face of innocence and beauty, pure and serene, her name was...Janna?  Yamikaze filled in for him, sending a small wind tornado from his blade, lifting the Shuriman woman up from her task of last hitting minions._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This woman..Janna, she was sending a similar tornado in his direction! A another wind technique? Yasuo felt slightly confused as Sivir's boomerang bounced through the minions and on him, Yamikaze now focused on getting some early harassment done._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A gank coming from Diana, Yamikaze transmitted, and Yasuo took his eyes off the beautiful tanned woman and her pure support, edging at the side as he drew a wind wall. It collided with Sivir's incoming blade, and he could hear her annoyed hiss._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Diana was coming from the bushes. Level 8 already? Yamikaze said, his voice in awe. She has her ultimate ready, I guess. Yasuo felt a rush through him as his Summoner made a sudden move towards the Shuriman woman, he dashing in and out the minions, landing at her side and back again. Sivir had activated her spell shield, the blue sheen enveloping her, Janna healing her slightly._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Good, he heard Yamikaze laugh, we did decent damage. Another tornado was put out, and Yasuo dodged it before throwing one their way, Diana waiting in the bush patiently._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo felt his blood rise, Yamikaze evidently going in. He followed his Summoner's pull, as he dashed through the minions again, then-_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Diana threw out a iridescent bolt of moonlight, marking the woman and support. As Yasuo now used his full ultimate on Sivir, Janna had tried to heal her as she cast a shield on her, protecting some of the damage. The Lunari had slammed her blade in the ground, pulling both of them towards her; but Sivir had flashed away, her health low but surviving thanks to Janna. Yasuo felt his health diminish too, all the damage soaked from Sivir's fast blade._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They'll have to do with Janna instead. Yamikaze tsked, but Diana cast her ultimate, and Yasuo did another dash. Then Janna was gone._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He watched her slowly fall to the ground, still graceful like a ballerina, the winds around her slowly descending. Eventually, she faded into the ground, waiting to be resurrected, but Yasuo couldn't keep his eyes off her._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yamikaze chuckled as he thanked Diana through Yasuo, the woman's lips quirked upward into a small smile before disappearing into the jungle, her silver hair trailing after her. You are so whipped, the thought went into his head. For who? Yamikaze directed him to last hit another minion while visibly smirking._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Come on, Yasuo sighed. Sivir had made her way back to the lane, the first thing her boomerang blade was flying towards him again, then back to the minions. Janna accompanied her, still looking the same, throwing a tornado again. She directed her staff and the wind followed, Yasuo wondered as he dodged it and quickly dashes back, hopefully dealing some damage._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yamikaze pulls him back to the turret as he feels the pull back to the fountain, the power thrumming around him. He sees Diana substitute for him some while as Yamikaze buys some items for him, the Lunari landing a very heavy blow on the support. Yasuo's heart clenches very hard, almost the same when he saw Janna fall, and Yamikaze feels it._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're so whipped for Janna, he says, as Yasuo reaches the lane once more, the Lunari already gone. The woman anticipates his return and throws out another wind tornado at him, accompanied by Sivir's annoying boomerang, and Yamikaze swears under his breath._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo follows the Summoner's command, dashing in and out again, throwing a wind wall to counter their harassment, and occasionally Yamikaze will initate a little trade, him throwing a wind tornado, as Sivir's blades bounce to him._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The top lane was doing immensely well, better then this busy line here. The top turret was destroyed early, and Orianna was almost finishing the middle turret. Lissandra came over, hiding in the bushes again, going invisible. Yamikaze pulled back  as the queen pushed out a shard of ice, stunning Sivir. Janna had hurriedly put another shield on the tan woman, before sending a flying bird that slowed Yasuo down._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo edged forward, Sivir now healed half of the damage from Janna's ultimate; her eyes were burning as she struck her boomerang and let out a fierce battle cry.  
Lissandra hissed as her claw of ice was blocked by Sivir's shield, Yasuo now gathering closer with Lissandra, throwing out a wind wall._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They were moving so fast now, thanks to Sivir's ultimate. Yasuo wondered-   a figure jumped out on them, steel blades shining in the sunlight as Lissandra was incinerated in seconds as a cage formed within._

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo had almost no time to dash back as Lissandra had crumbled to ice shards, the sudden appearance of Camille making this impossible._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yamikaze swore, and Yasuo did too. He hesitantly threw out a wind wall and tornado, blocking him from some damage as he last hitted minions. Camile was moving so fast now, all because of Sivir, Janna sending a wind tornado his way._

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Moonfall!' A defiant hiss came out from the bushes as a bolt of moonlight struck Sivir, barely missing Camille. Janna cast a shield on her, right before a figure dashed right to her side._

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Diana! Yamikaze pulls Yasuo forward as he executes dashes and prepares to use his ultimate. The Lunari slams her blade into the ground drawing all three next to her, three orbs surrounding her quickly after that as the shield forms, parrying Camille's empowered kick._

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo quickly cuts through Sivir and Camille, Janna heals Camille as she ropes away, her health almost nil. Diana casts another bolt of moonlight, instantly rushing to the Shuriman; her shield finally breaks, Sivir casting her boomerang one last time as Yasuo pounces with his blade, and Diana claims the kill._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Janna backs into her turret, her staff summoning a wind tornado, knocking him up. Diana dodges it and summons her shield, striking her blade in the ground again, and Janna tries to flee-_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yamikaze leads him to dash through her, and with a soft shriek of pain, Janna falls to the ground again, Yasuo healing slightly from the turret damage. He's about to recall; Diana cleaves a few minions before the blue aura surrounds her. She looks questionably at Yasuo, preferably at his health bar._

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yamikaze allows him to look at Janna floating to the ground gracefully, and once her fingers touch the ground, hair spread around her, Yasuo's back to the fountain._

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The Lunari beside him speaks, a quiet yet firm tone. 'You like her , don't you?'  Yasuo looks another way as Yamikaze purchases items, his Summoner's mind silent._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo sighs. 'I don't know who you're talking about.'  He prepares to head off again, but Yamikaze doesn't move, yet he's present. Yasuo sighs at his persistent Summoner. Diana lifts a eyebrow in amusement. ' Is it Sivir, or Janna?'_

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He remains quiet, and the background 'Your team has destroyed a turret' plays. Diana smirks.' Sivir's taken, you know. And Janna and you use wind techniques. I saw your face when she first threw a wind tornado at you.'_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yasuo groans. 'Is it that obvious?' The woman smirks, and walks off to help Orianna in the middle lane. Yamikaze now lets out a full chuckle as he finally pulls Yasuo to the mid lane, where a team fight is going on._

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And of course, with Janna to support her team._

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That game was two months ago, Yasuo calculates approximately. Janna floats closer to him, so close that he feels the serene winds stirring up his hair, his clothes even through his fingers.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yasuo leans forward, unconsciously, and he feels the rush in his heart he felt two months ago, when he saw her fall gracefully in front of him. A fresh scent of mint envelops his senses, as he takes Janna's beauty all in again. Her eyes, her exuding grace, her purity.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He lets out a breath against the winds encircling around them, Janna's icy calm eyes looking at his, and his hand reaches out by its own, tentatively, slowly skimming across her cheek.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She's an angel, a goddess, Yasuo thinks. He's still captivated by her, the Keeper of The Winds. His fingers thread through her flaxen hair, silky and long, and Janna's fingers weave through his.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His lips brush against her pink, tender ones, and it's everything Yasuo pictured it to be- soft, so delicious and he just wants to bask in the feeling. It's so intoxicating, her scent, her feelings, and Yasuo is addicted as he feels it's even better than sake. 

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Janna lowers herself, her fingers touching the man's, her lips being devoured so good that even she doesn't know what's going through her mind. It's a whirl of thoughts as  the winds around her spiralling around them, clearly affected by his ravishing; and Janna very obviously feels her skin heating as they break up for air, her eyes staring through Yasuo's brown ones. 

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His fingers hold her face as she slowly skims her fingers across the scar on his face, in his hair, and the winds follow suit. Yasuo's lips are slightly parted, and she leans in and places a soft kiss on it, before she's grasped near to the ground as his hands settle on her waist, and he claims her lips again. 'You remember me, don't you?' She whispers, in the heated moment, her fresh breath fanning across his face, and Yasuo loves every moment of it. Her skin is so smooth and soft, and he wonders again, if Janna's really an angel that descended from the heavens, come to heal his wounded soul.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"And when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel."_

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys notice the absence of italics, I'm sorry but I'm typing all of this on a phone and it's very troublesome with all these HTML that I don't even understand agh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time it was lengthy, now it's too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sappy floofiness for Zoe, she deserves less hate

Her gradiented hair floated behind her, glittering and sparkling prettily. Zoe's lips quirked up weakly, even though she was playing with a rainbow glitter cupcake. What happened to the happy smiles?

The girl didn't leap anymore. She only walked, her hair the only active thing in her soul. Retrieving the fragment from a minion, Zoe continued attacking the other minions with a empty look on her face. 

Her eyes no longer glimmered... Something was wrong with her. The shadow observed her curiously, still hidden in the wall. The goddess glanced up momentarily as Ezreal came back, and her eyes sparkled a little before dimming down again.

Is she love sick? The figure wondered, as the Explorer threw out a burst of energy at her, the girl dodging it and kicking a purple bubble to him.

Zoe lazily summons a missile to hit Ezreal, and watches as he sinks to the ground. Her fingers sparkle with glitter as she hits them onto the minions, then looks around cautiously. 

Kayn observes her for a little while more, watching her walk to and fro hitting the minions. Then he makes his move. Rhaast claws her in to the bush and Kayn rises above her, feeling the rush as they pull their ultimate. 

Zoe is stunned. She looks up onto the symbol floating on her head, then sighs as she continues attacking the turret. 'What are you waiting for?' Her voice sounds threaded, and her hair floats once more, preparing for her demise.

They are surprised by her. Kayn contemplates twice, Rhask urging him to execute her, but Ezreal comes back again, and he senses Zoe's slight change of bitterness.

He disappears into the wall again, Rhaast complaining but Kayn recalls back to the base. Kayn sees her, shocked and standing still, but quickly recovering to kill Ezreal again. 

Kayn sees Zoe's lips quirk up for a second, and he feels his lips do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone help me I need a guide on these stupid HTML things
> 
> And also, requests, hits and comments are appreciated:) lmao im cringey


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay shit cause im a sucker for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have i done i'm too young for this kill me now and also all of this is in intended lapslock

he can't stand him. vladimir doesn't know why- his ancestors and mages has long taught him to suppress emotions like dislike, they say, it's weakness. but he can't and won't fathom the feeling he feels festering within his blood when darius strides in the room, brash and harsh with his axe on the table.

it's something akin to annoyance. maybe pure dislike. vladimir finds himself staring down at his glinting nails unperturbed as darius argues with draven on some concern on the war- which the blood reaper is determined to stay out of it as much as possible. he ponders the reason why is he even present in this discussion, but decides that he'll stay anyway for the entertainment of seeing darius get all flustered, a perfect opportunity to prod at him later.

the discussion ends as carelessly as it began; draven wears his all knowing smirk and leaves the room with pomp while darius just sits back in the chair and studies the map again. vladimir doesn't try to acknowledge the fact that darius is ignoring him, maybe unintentionally, and he doesn't know why it makes his blood boil with disgust.

directed at himself or the bulky figure on the chair? he doesn't want to know, even though vladimir feels like it's more on himself. 

the rest of the time is spent with the hemomancer quietly listing out the dislike for darius in his head. he doesn't like the way he smiles- not that vladimir had anything to dislike about people's smiles, and he wasn't being childish here but- darius makes him feel under his rank when he smiles, or rather smirks. and the way he carries himself- vladimir will not get started on the way he strides, or how his attitude disgusts vladimir.

he doesn't know how to put it. it's hard to explain, and even harder to decipher the uneasiness when he sees darius appear on the battlefield. 

but then darius looks at him, and vladimir falters, before smirking back and showing his teeth.

they meet a few days later, rather coincidentally in the same strategy room as before. but this time, there's no draven, no map and definitely no hastily written plans on the board. vladimir just came there just to retrieve his fallen cuff. ( he dropped it on purpose, but vladimir doesn't know why there's a hopeful feeling that he can meet darius. again, his heart churns with disgust all at the same time. it's complicated. )

he doesn't know how he got himself in this mess, but vladimir assumes after darius scoffed at him, as he strides up to darius, his blood hot and yanks him until they are face to face. ( vladmir hopes his nails scratched darius' skin in the process; he wants to see the blood ooze out and hear his hiss. )

darius does hiss, before quirking an eyebrow up at vladimir's antics. 'you need someone to put you in your place, i think.' the blood mage hisses back, and their hips slam together as he shoves darius onto a wall.

the action elicits a groan from the hand of noxus, and his smirk returns as soon as he gets hold of vladmir's other arm, and he wants to shake it off immediately.

his nails tear through darius' collar. 'you're the one needing to learn humble, blood mage.' he whispers, and vladimir snarls, and grinds down harder on his crotch. the friction has both of them tipsy, vladimir more furious and darius more intrigued. 

'i'm not the one acting superior, darius.' the way the hemomancer spits out his name sends a jolt of heat immediately to his arousal, and he manages to scoff again, leading vladimir baring his teeth this time.

he lunges in when darius' eyes are clouded and misty, the kiss more teeth than lip. their teeth clash together, and vladimir's tongue swipes on his bottom lip, and maybe just agitating the blood so it looks swollen.

darius bites back, his fingers gripping vladimir's free wrist and presses their hips together until it fits so close and snug- 'you're just a blood mage, vladimir. the hand of noxus is deserving higher rank.' 

the snark sends vladimir growling in the kiss, and he moves to bite, hard, on his earlobe, 'think before you speak, darius,' on his neck, 'can a hand of noxus do this?' he feels his blood heating up under his skin, as vladimir's eyes glint. the blood mage's fingers slide down, much, much down and darius feels the hot blood flow down with his fingers. it sends a shock of pleasure right down to his core and he gasps.

'answer me, hand of noxus.' vladimir taunts, and he watches as darius groans against him, against the friction between their hips. 'or are you too high in rank to even answer a question of a blood mage?' he whispers, and vladimir is sure he's wrecked him.

'that's why i dislike you, darius.' he palms the bulge under darius' pants, and vladimir hears a breathy moan that he never expected from the hand of noxus. 'hmm? so cocky,' and darius' panting under his touch, 'that can't even answer a simple question.' 

the blood mage revels in the mess he has made darius into, the bite marks and glazed eyes. 'so rude and uncivilized.' he tsks, and surged forward to kiss those swollen lips again.

the hand of noxus hungrily leans in the kiss, breaths harsh against the quiet of the strategy room. that's before vladimir's fingers actually slip down the hem of his pants, and darius stops thinking altogether. 

'see what position you're in now, hand of noxus. lower than me, or higher than me?' the latter chokes out a moan, maybe a whine, as vladimir presses over the slit barely, and darius lets out a 'ah, ah- '

'acts so high and mighty, but soaking in all the attention. such a needy bitch, hmm?' darius finds himself nodding, grinding hard onto vladimir's hips, the friction causing vladimir to stutter for a moment, and he sinks to his knees.

the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't do this ubajahsksjs


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as said, the dark waters skin pairing where they're twisted and dark but humorous

diana knows there's something in the water tonight. and perhaps also in the moon, too. she prefers working at night like a nocturnal owl, feels better with the presence of the moon. she does wonder, however, where has her counterpart or maybe, nemesis disappeared.

she knows that for one fact, they have the same goal to kill in the dark. return the ungrateful souls as payment to the sea. it's in their blood- and diana herself acknowledges it, the way she annihilates and destroys a path for herself. 

her trademark blade and technique is feared amongst most seafarers, the curved steel harnessing the power of the moon and uproar of the sea's bloodthirsty revenge. diana dashes, kills, and walks out- all done in silence, mind you- and not a soul lives to tell the tale the next day when the ship crashes into the dock, drawing scared faces once they step inside.

she has a name, she thinks, in the talk and whispers of the dark alleys and pubs. they call her the revenged shadow, wherever the name is carried to wherever fear goes.

but that wasn't the only name she'd been hearing. the name 'the damned reaper' has circulated with her name, and diana's pretty sure that it isn't her by the way they describe his or hers technique of killing.

'it's s'horrid, u'll see if u g't the chance to,' a weathered sailor talks over his beer, to another man, ruddy and probably sunburnt. 'it's like someone suck'd the blood out of thos' damn critters. faces al' white and stuck there wit' a look that gon' chill your blood. '

diana listens, slouched near the door with her hood on. she thinks she may know it's whom causing all the slaughtering lately, and it's not her..

'you sure ain' the damn'd reveng'd? all the killin' lately, and it's bloody capable of takin' a whole lot.' the sailor scoffs, downs his beer. 'nah, trust me, it ain'. the sailors dow' the east coast of bilgewater told me so. the reveng'd always has blood shed and always wit' some wound or somethin'. this sure ain'.'

'no external wound, no blood whatsoever that it's actually creepin' the hell out of the officials and sailors. no soul willin' to take boats cause of both of them.' she thinks she has enough information, and a clear target of where she's gonna visit tonight.

her blade lies with her in the darkness; another hoard of souls on its way to the sea soon. the fearless lady, one grand ship won't last long when diana is there.

she waits, just for leisure and entertainment. there's no fun in taking all out and being left with just dead bodies. the blade glints, and diana feels the familiar magic course through her. well. time to strike.

one head goes down. the others stare in shock. 'oh no, it's the damn'd reveng'd-' another. and another. she dashes around, and no one can see anything as the moonlight emitted from her shield and blade blinds their eyes right before they take their last breath. 

diana stops on the last man. his eyes are filled with trepidation, fingers actually quivering. 'please, please let me go-' that's until the moonlight clears from his eyes, and he blinks, and gapes.

'you're pretty. mark it as my last words then, but you're quite beautiful.' she allows a small smile to grace her face- she doesn't know why, but diana is feeling more open today, and it's a bad thing.

'thank you.' and the man smiles, shuts his eyes for the impending blow- and the life is sucked all out of him before diana can even lift her crescent blade.

before appears a shimmery figure, slowly solidifying into a man. 'vladimir. i should have known.' she hisses, and the latter shoots her a sly smirk. the familiar seawater pools at their feet, but it is not what she is acquainted with. this water is more thicker, darker, while hers is saltier and more foam in it.

diana's charm starts glowing along with the orb vladimir plays within his fingers. his robe today is more revealing, she notes uninterestingly, showing the mark of the drowned on his chest. she has the mark too, running down her back.

'you took all my souls, diana. that's counted as cheating.' he says, the seawater slushing and swirling around their feet. 'the cheek to talk about cheating. the last kill was mine.' diana summons her waves, feels the thrum of magic slowly pooling around her boots. 

'ah, i assumed you were too caught up in the compliments and felt merciful, so consider it as a help. you almost ruined our reputation of ruthlessness.' she snarls at vladimir's snark hidden in the words, as her blade glimmers again, eager to return home.

'if stalling the time to kill is called merciful, then you have been so, so wrong, mage.' diana spits out the words at him. 'now, if you'll excuse me, i have no means to continue this worthless conversation.' the seawater rises up to claim her, and just before she dissolves with it, diana does hear a 'i think you're quite beautiful too. does that make me unscathed?'

the next time they meet, it's again, on a ship. the seawater surges, and transports her to the killing; however, as diana sees the corpses around her, it's pretty useless for her anyway. however, she doesn't only see that. 

vladimir's eyes are glowing, as the souls and blood rush around in his orb, and diana sees them try to escape but fail to do so, the blood gushing around in his hands, ancient magic apparent in the air- before the hemomancer turns and meets her eyes with glimmer in them.

'you took all my souls today, mage. how impatient, don't you agree?' diana steps through the dead bodies, her blade behind her. vladimir tsks, examining his nails as the seawater reaches her feet again. vladimir's seawater appears to be inclined towards her. 'i saved you the last soul, and what do i get in return? the revenged saying how impatient i am.' 

he makes a show of sighing and diana scoffs. she hates how eager she is for it- it will show that she's indebted to him and diana hates debts, trades or any form of transaction. cause the sea's offers are always unfair, diana knows after years of experience. 'consider as a payment, diana. from the last kill i took on the fearless lady, the man that complimented you.' 

diana steps past him this time, and she feels her blood drawn to the hemomancer. 'don't try to play the fool, vladimir.' she gets a chuckle and a smirk in return.

her blade can sense the frightened soul- it's thrumming with fear and diana decides she'll make quick work of it. one dash to the left, and he's gone. the blade cleanses itself and so does diana, the moonlight hitting her locks and her charm, infusing herself with magic once more.

'enjoyed it?'

'don't flatter yourself, vladimir.'

this incidence happens over the past few weeks until diana realizes that, she may have gotten used to vladimir's presence. the slaughtering and payment of souls to the sea just keeps on going, but vladimir does go with it too.

she hates it.

they actually argue on who is getting the last soul, most kills- it's like dancing around each other with playful banter and cold remarks, and maybe some flirting mixed between- and diana hates herself that she actually likes it.

the seawater engulfs her again tonight; diana forms in a grand ship's shadow, probably somewhere near the cabins. she also sense a familiar presence somewhere in the ship too.

oh well, better late than never. she cuts through all the bodies in the cabins, the seawater taking her to another place in the ship, and the same process happens again. 

the floor is scattered with dead bodies and blood, and the seawater lands her on something wet and sharp. diana scrambles, confusion slightly eating at her edges. then she realizes, with a big oh.

the damned seawater landed her as the same time as vladimir's. and now they're on each other. the hemomancer's eyes glint before her, his lips curling into a smirk- diana finds herself smirking back.

'fancy seeing you here, diana.' he drawls, and diana scoffs. 'i heard the local theatre is need of some dramatic actors, and the pay is really high.' vladimir twitches, and sighs.

'how considerate. what have i turned the legendary, ruthless bloodthirsty diana into?' diana resists the urge to carve his head out with her blade. 'i'm rather sure i took more souls than you this time around.' she avoids the tease, but when she sees vladimir's eyes twinkle with twisted mirth, diana swears on the moon she's gonna slap vladimir so hard that his mark goes flying off him.

'did you count the basement?' diana nods, still sitting on him. 'oh well, i guess you took the win for most kills. however, you didn't get the last soul this time.' vladimir's orb glows and pulses between them, as she sees one last soul being dragged into it.

'when i kill you, vladimir, i will personally be so considerate to rip the mark out of you with my blade. won't that be kind enough, mage?' vladimir cackles back. 'how good hearted of you. just imagine all the citizens cowering of you in their pub because of good, kind diana.'

diana's fingers find his mark, slithering across his chest, and digs into them, and vladimir's eyes glint all the more as he hisses pain. 'how good and kind-hearted i am, hmm, vladimir?' she tangles his white locks and pulls, hard, and almost teasingly.

vladimir hisses all the more. their combined seawater is sloshing around them, but diana doesn't know why she doesn't want to get off the hemomancer.

'so good of you, diana. you look more nicer when you're on top of me tugging at my hair.' the mage's lips curl into a sinful smirk. 'i bet on today's number of kills that you like it, hmm?' diana pulls closer, and almost shivers when vladimir's gold nails run through her hair and rest on her back.

all the dancing around each other and playful flirts is going to end soon, and both diana and vladimir are aware of that, as their eyes both glow together in the dark.

'you know, when i thought you were beautiful in a twisted way, i meant it.' a smirk makes it way on diana's lips, and she rocks her hips back on vladimir, eliciting a throaty groan from the hemomancer.

'the way you kill and slaughter, is too perfect to be true.' he breaths, ghosting it's way on diana's neck, and vladimir flips them over in return.

'should i be offended, or pleased, actually?' she comments, but vladimir knows the answer in her eyes as she presses closer to him, and pulls harder on his white locks.

'i guess you'll have to find out.'

these days, the revenged shadow and the damned reaper are no longer separated; they are one with the drowned, and the might of the sea's wrath, an unstoppable force. they are called diana and vladimir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really should do something else than diana and vladmir ugh maybe sivir, some kalista

**Author's Note:**

> le update: I now know how to use HTML and this is hard, but please tolerate some mistakes on italics ahahahaah


End file.
